


i just need to breath tonight

by raccoonexes



Series: lexark adventures [2]
Category: QTWD, The 100 (TV), queer the walking dead
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, also theyre super cute, and elyza cant deal with how cute alicia is, basically elyza is cocky as fuck and alicia is a tease, i cant either tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonexes/pseuds/raccoonexes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyza freaks out because she thinks Alicia has been bitten. She hasn't, but Alicia thinks it's the perfect chance to tease Elyza for not being as hardcore as she tries to come off as.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just need to breath tonight

The last shuffler dropped to the floor with a sickening crunch when Elyza’s bat came into contact with the monster’s skull. She dropped the bat too and sighed, shaking her hands and flinging off wet blood that coated much of her arms. Elyza slowly turned around, looking around for a something she could use to wipe off the blood. Though she was in the middle of the road, and there truly wasn’t a single thing in sight and so reluctantly she knelt down and wiped her arm against the fabric t-shirt of the deceased shuffler.

“Fuck.”

Then she whipped back around to where Alicia was leaning against a car, with her hand pressed firmly against her bare upper-arm. There was blood pooling from under her hand, slowly trickling down her arm and Elyza gasped. 

Elyza closed the distance between the two in two quick strides, her eyebrows furrowing in worry and her heart beating furiously in panic. She could feel sweat begin to form on her brow, despite the fact that the blood had drained from her face in fear. “Alicia, shit! Are you bit?”

Alicia’s eyes glanced up from her wound, she opened her mouth but mostly she looked confused and shocked. Her shock only grew when Elyza took her face in her hands, and suddenly the blonde girl was staring her closely in the eyes, looking for a sign of something.

“Fuck. Fuck! Show me your arm.” Elyza exclaimed, pulling away from Alicia. The panic in her eyes was extremely clear, only furthered by the terrified tremble in her voice.

Then Alicia’s eyes widened when Elyza’s words finally registered, and she couldn’t help the slight smirk that pricked at the edges of her lips when she dropped her hand. “Calm down, I wasn’t bitten. I fell.” The wound was nasty, bleeding heavily and quite deep for what was ‘just a fall’. Elyza’s face dropped when she saw the wound, her eyes widening in fear and her mouth gaping. “Hey! It’s a cut, I wasn’t bitten.” Alicia asserted, trying to calm down the panicky girl in front of her.

Elyza’s face slowly relaxed as her eyes traced the wound, it took her a moment to come to the conclusion that Alicia was indeed okay but the second she did her eyes caught Alicia’s in a fierce glare.

There was still that teasing smile on Alicia’s face and Elyza huffed in frustration, taking a big step back and turning away to pick up the bat she dropped in her haste to get to the other girl.

“Were you worried about me?” That teasing lilt in Alicia’s voice made Elyza’s stomach burst with butterflies and her heart hammered in her chest. Though she wasn’t sure if that was from the adrenaline.

“No. I just promised Madi that I’d bring you back safely.”

Alicia shook her head, an action that Elyza got a small glimpse of when she turned back around and tied her bat to her belt. “No,” Then Alicia was pointing her finger at her, with that same half smirk spread across her lips, “You were worried about me.”

The sing song voice that Alicia put on just to screw with her just furthered her frustration, Elyza stepped forward. “I didn’t want to cut off your arm is all.”

“Oh come on. I’ve seen you kill off roamers in the goriest way possible just for a kick, I don’t buy it for a second that you wouldn’t be okay with amputating me.” 

“It would be messy.”

“You literally just wiped your arm off on a roamer. Admit it, you were worried.”

Elyza stepped forward again, very threateningly and essentially pushing Alicia up against the car even more. “I. Wasn’t. Worried.”

“You’re being very defensive, Elyza.”

Elyza huffed again, her eyes squinting as her brow furrowed further and her eyes searched Alicia’s for a small glimpse of reluctance, that she would back down under her glare. Though there was none there. Her eyes dropped to Alicia’s lips, then back up to her eyes again. She noticed the small twitch of Alicia’s eyebrow. 

“Shut up.”

“Not until you admit that you were worr-”

Alicia was cut off by Elyza suddenly lunging forward quickly, capturing their lips in a quick and searing kiss. One that effectively shut her up. Alicia squeaked in surprise, but was not about to complain when she felt Elyza’s lips move against her own. She began to do the same, testing the waters and finding that she very much enjoyed the feeling. Alicia was surprised by the soft moan that found its way up her throat when she felt Elyza take her bottom lip between her teeth, tugging ever so softly before soothing the area with another kiss. 

When she pulled away, Alicia let out a breathless sigh and her teasing smile disappeared into a softer, more content one. Elyza rested her forehead against the other girls. 

After a moment she pulled away again and grabbed Alicia’s good hand, “Let’s go get your arm fixed then, before we attract more shufflers.” As they started to walk down the road, Elyza glanced to the ground and sighed. “Maybe… Just… Maybe I was a little bit worried.”

Though the smile that graced Alicia’s face at her admission made her surrender of pride completely worth it.


End file.
